Fall For You
by matthewandmaryfluffalert
Summary: He hadn't seen her in ages. In reality, it was only 5 months, but every day without her felt like a lifetime. Slightly fluffy M/M, in which Matthew has trouble finding the right words. Currently a one-shot, but that might change. Title comes from a song by Secondhand Serenade.


**This is my first FanFiction. It will most likely be a one-shot unless I am hit with a lightning-bolt of inspiration. The title of my story comes from the song "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade which I recommend you listen to either before, after, or while reading the story. Thank you Tambear for all of your help.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Downton Abbey" or any of its contents.**

Fall For You

He hadn't seen her in ages. In reality it was only five months, but every day without her felt like a lifetime. It had been in this room that everything fell apart. They had been fighting on and off for about two months, about everything and nothing. It had felt like one big trial, for every word spoken was used against the other person. They were both in the wrong, and owed each other numerous apologies, but neither backed down. They were both too proud, too stubborn. They hadn't really broken up, but they understood that it wasn't going to work unless somebody backed down. It seemed as if the only thing they could agree on at that time was that it was the end.

On that last night, they danced together, but not one word was spoken. They had reached the same conclusion, and although neither member wanted it to be the end, and although it didn't have to be, it was. When the soiree was over, they both left. There was no goodbye, no nod of acknowledgement, nothing. They just left, and they hadn't seen each other since. But here she was now, in a simple, yet undeniably elegant black gown, clearly designed to turn heads. Matthew noticed that there wasn't anybody next to her, no handsome man with his arm draped protectively around her waist, shooting daggers with his eyes at any bachelor that might want to steal his prize. That brightened Matthew's mood a little. At least she was just as unsuccessful as he was when it came to starting new relationships.

He had tried dating, but to no avail. He had met a pretty young woman named Lavinia, but he only went out with her once. She was intelligent, caring, gracious, and kind… but she wasn't Mary. Matthew had always hated those stories about losing 'the one', but that's exactly what he was living right now, and he knew that he would go the ends of the Earth to get her back, he wouldn't settle for second best. Just as he was about to make his way over to Mary, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Matthew? Is that really you?" It was Sybil.

"Sybil, how lovely to see you. I trust you've been well? And Tom, how is he?"

"We are both doing very well, thank you. And you?"

"Oh, I've been better." He said, shifting his gaze to see if Mary was still there, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Sybil.

"She hasn't been the same you know, I haven't heard her laugh in ages. I think she was happiest when she was with you. I know it wasn't my place to say any of that, but I felt like it was necessary. Oh, Matthew, she does miss you terribly. "

"If you'll excuse me Sybil, I believe there are some mistakes that I need to fix."

"Of course." Sybil said, not even bothering to hide the big grin plastered on her face.

He made his way over to Mary, trying hard not to think of all the ways that what he was doing could backfire. He was finally in front of her, and he held out his hand. He wasn't going to say anything, but he was tired of the silence. "Dance with me Mary?" To his surprise she took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor. "Do you think…Do you think we gave up too early?"

She nodded, and he could see tears brimming in her eyes. "I think we should've tried harder Matthew."

Matthew didn't say anything for a little bit, and decided that that was the closest thing to an apology he would ever get from Mary. "I am so, so sorry." He waited. He hoped he'd get something, even if it was a kick in the shin. Even that would be less painful than the silence. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, that he should just stop dancing and leave, the impossible happened.

"I'm sorry Matthew. I don't think I realized _how_ sorry I was until I lost you. And I regret it every day."

He saw a couple of tears slide down her face, which he wiped away with his thumbs. "Do you think we can try again, Mary? Do you think we can pretend that these last five months never happened? Can we fix it?"

She nodded. "Of course we can Matthew. There's absolutely nothing that I want more."

Matthew pulled Mary close to him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Mary, I don't think I ever stopped." He didn't know how their second chance was going to work out, but what he did know, was that he had never been so happy to hold her in his arms.

**The End! Please let me know what you think, and tell me if you think this story is worth continuing.**


End file.
